So your just going to leave?
by harrietfiat500
Summary: Blair and Chuck are 1 year into their relationship and having fun together with nobody getting in the way... yet! one shot GG fanfiction, this is my first one i hope you enjoy, like and leave your reviews :-) xx


know this was really short but its my first one and i really hope that you all like it. :-)

**So you're just going to leave?**

Hiya everyone, this is my first fan fiction about Gossip Girl and Chuck and Blair.

This was the first serious thing that had seemed to have happened to Chuck and Blair in their relationship so far, 1 whole year and they were still as strong as they ever were and still madly in love with each other. Nothing could upset them or ruin what they had, not even Gossip Girl.

Well, well, well upper east siders it seems that our perfect and favourite it girl can't even help herself now and we all thought it would have been her boyfriend doing the dirty. Well sorry Chuck, two can play at this game, and who is this mystery man. Who knows, we were hoping you could answer this one Chuck.

Gossip Girl XOXO

The two had been had been at the Empire all day in bed cuddling and Blair had fallen asleep on Chucks chest whilst watching films. Chuck was on his phone sending a text to Nate who had gone away for the week to Paris. The blast came through with a rather flustered Blair leaving a hotel room in front of a mystery man.

"Blair?" he pushed her off and put his head in his hands. "Why this, the one thing you knew would hurt the most and you did it, I don't even know who you are anymore!" Chuck stood up giving Blair one last shake to wake up and then he started packing a bag.

"Chuck, where are you going?" she asked slightly scared but what she had just heard and the anger in his voice.

"Anywhere but here Blair, and don't worry I'm not coming back so you can invite him over" Chuck said as he threw the phone over to Blair. "And you can even have the comfort of doing it in our bed and not going to all the trouble of getting a hotel, if you haven't already".

Blair stood up now; fully aware of the current situation she stood in front of their door and tried to stop him.

"So where are you going to go Chuck, to another girls house, her bed? Tell me" she shouted at him.

He pushed passes her and into their living room.

"No Blair, that's you, you're the cheat and a hypocrite, you know I love you so much and saying those three words were hard for both of us but for me it meant so much and I thought it did to you too, but clearly not!" he stated

"It does, how can you say it don't, I love you too Chuck are you forgetting I waited for those words and it killed me, but I waited for you because I love you, and now you're just going to leave?"

"Blair it's too easy for you to look at other guys and flirt to get what you want and know its gone to far because you've cheated, I love you to the moon and back and would do anything you ever asked me too but you won't and this has proved it all to me, you're not worth it, not worth my pain anymore" he said crying.

By this point they were both in tears and holding each other up.

"Chuck listen that photo was taken so long ago when we were on and off and im sorry I know that's still wrong but it's not like that anymore, I mean look what we have done all day that is love, that is our love, me and you, Chuck and Blair"

"Oh come on because we had a cuddle it doesn't mean anything to me, not anymore"

"No Chuck that's love, the way you hold me tight and make me feel safe and comfort me, the way every time we have sex it's not just horrible and dirty but its special and this is because you make it like this, nobody else I love you so much, don't leave, don't walk out, it was nearly a year and half ago see how young I look, I promise you" she said pulling apart and placing both her hands onto his cheeks. "Come on Chuck"

"Okay I'm sorry but Blair you are the most important thing to me on this horrible planet and without you I couldn't live, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry Blair, I love you"

With that they climbed back into bed, turned their phones off and didn't let gossip girl in.

"Chuck?"

"Blair?"

"I love you too"

Well my plan may not have worked by raking up the past, but I know as well as you two do there is plenty more where that came from and I can wait to find it all out. Better get your umbrellas out I can feel a storm brewing.

You know you love me XOXO

Gossip Girl.


End file.
